Mission: ImPOTsible
by My Dad is Mr.Clean
Summary: Gakuto's dream is revealed. Oshitari gets a gift. Ohtori's role is given and Shishido is too ugly for movies.


Like I said in my other stories I don't own this anime...

and thank yous to:

Demon Brat 2000, Banapple, Gwynhafra, PixieStix110, theProdigiesz, alicekyli380, FrauleinRose, forgotten hyoshi(thank you for liking my fics so much.), and Eijiluver2.0 for reviewing to It's a Date!. ::throws Rikkai flags at you people::

I got a cold...how do you even get one in the summer anyways? I have a sore throat and a bad case of the sniffles...what the heck...and everytime I talk I sound stuffed up and weird...for some weird reason I sound like a dying donkey...it's weird.

But anyways...

My friend gave me this pun in one of my reviews and I thank her ::hugs her:: she makes the weirdest puns...she rivals Amane xDD

* * *

"I have decided!" Gakuto shouted slamming open the clubroom door. "What I should be when I grow up!" 

"Oh God..." Shishido muttered. "Here we go again..."

"I'm going to be like Tom Cruise!" and he held up a DVD cover that said 'M: I-2'.

"Why?" Oshitari asked.

"I want to be a SPY!!"

"..."

"The chances of you being a spy is when Hiyoshi decides to stop saying 'Gekokujyou'." Shishido said. "Which is NEVER!"

Gakuto looked at Hiyoshi who had just put his jersey on. Hiyoshi looked at Gakuto and said, "Gekokujyou."

Gakuto tackled Hiyoshi. "STOP SAYING THAT!!!"

"Please...get off me..."

"STOP SAYING 'GEKOKUYOU'!!"

"Gekoku...jyou..."

"STOP!!!!"

"..."

Ohtori being nice, decided that his fellow second year needed help. So pried Gakuto off of Hiyoshi.

"Thanks..."

"I always help a fellow schoolmate!" Ohtori said putting his hand over his heart and smiled his "Look! I can be a girl scout!" smile. Shishido, of course probably had sparklies in his eyes.

"Ohtori...please let me down..."

"Oh! Sorry!"

When Gakuto regained his position (he really didn't have one) he said, "Yuushi. I know what you would be!"

"..." Oshitari declined to comment.

But Gakuto continued anyways. "You're going to be the damsel in distress!"

The room was at a standstill. Oshitari only straightened his glasses so the light reflected off his lenses. He looked like a blue haired Yagyuu.

Gakuto didn't really notice, "And he's going to be held captive by Ohtori! The ultimate bad guy!!" By now, he was standing on a table.

Ohtori and Shishido gasped. Ohtori?! No!

"YES!!" Gakuto exclaimed. "Oh, and Hiyoshi and Kabaji are the background people."

"What is this?!" Atobe shouted slamming the clubhouse door open. "You were all supposed to at practice 10 minutes ago!"

"Oh yeah!" Gakuto said pointing at Atobe. "He's the victim that gets killed 5 minutes into the movie! And-" he pointed at the sleeping Jiroh who was being held up by Kabaji. "He's the partner in crime!"

"..." Atobe and Kabaji left the room.

"What's Shishido-san?"

"My camera man!" Gakuto announced. "He's too ugly to be protrayed in the big screen!"

Shishido made a move to tackle Gakuto, but Ohtori and Hiyoshi held him back. "Look at you!!"

Gakuto ignored the remark. "Oh yeah! Yuushi! I even bought an outfit for you in this occasion!" Gakuto took out a black bag. "Open it!"

Oshitari took it. With a deep breath he opened the bag and pulled out its contents. It was a black, shimmering sleeveless dress. Oh my.

Oshitari left the room without saying a word. An awkward(sp?) silence ensured. (My friends say that everytime something like that happens a gay baby is born.)

"I think he likes it!" Gakuto said jumping up and down.

"Can you get any stupider?"

Gakuto threw a camera at Shishido. "Now film me!"

Shishido threw the camera at Gakuto, who of course dodged it. Shishido took Ohtori's arm and dragged him out of the clubroom.

"Fine. Be like that you peasant." Gakuto looked at Hiyoshi who was tying his shoelaces. "Hiyoshi! You have now been promoted to cameraman! Film me!"

Hiyoshi picked up his racket and left the room slamming the door on his way out. The sound of a lock turning was heard.

"Fine! I'll be out on my way too!" Gakuto scoffed. "Inconsiderate fools!" he turned the door knob but it wouldn't budge.

"WHO LOCKED THE DOOR!!!??"

Outside Kabaji was holding the keys while everyone else snickered.

"Now! 10 laps as a warm up!"

* * *

and here is my cracky fic...not as a cracky as it seemed. Oh wells. 


End file.
